gtafandomcom-20200222-history
FBI Car
The FBI Car (written as Fbi Car in-game) is a law enforcement car driven by FBI agents in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto Advance. The vehicle was meant to appear in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, but was removed from the game's final version. Overview When the player has a 5 star wanted level, FBI cars replace the LCPD Police cars in chasing the player. The FBI Car has higher speed but poorer handling compared to the LCPD Police car, and each vehicle carries four agents in contrast to the Police car which only carries two officers. There are also FBI car roadblocks, replacing the Enforcer in that capacity. Like any law enforcement vehicle, the player may activate the Vigilante side-mission while in an FBI Car. The FBI Car was meant to appear in GTA San Andreas, though it was removed from the game's final version. It is possible that it was replaced by the FBI Rancher. The FBI Car's model exists, but it is inside the cutscene.img file instead of the gta3.img file, which is evidence that it was only going to be used in a cutscene and would never be an actual vehicle. The texture for the car also exists although it is of very low quality. Design GTA III & GTA Advance In GTA III, the FBI Car's body is identical to the civilian Kuruma, but is painted exclusively in black and has tinted windows and a dashboard mounted light and siren. There is a slightly different variant of the FBI Car present at roadblocks, with its body color is in a lighter shade (most likely gray) than the FBI Car used in pursuits. As in GTA III, the FBI Car in GTA Advance is distinguished by its black body color, but features two red strobe lights mounted in the front and back of the interior, and is distinct in design from both the Police Car and the Taxi. GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, the FBI Car was meant to appear. It had a white paintjob, and black tinted windows, and was based on the 1981-1990 Chevrolet Caprice, with the sides and back reminiscent of the 1980-1989 Dodge Diplomat. It is possibly that it was nothing but another early idea for the vehicle's color. In the final version, the same car appears as the Police Cruiser, and is used by the Las Venturas Police Department. Gallery FBICar-GTA3-front.jpg|GTA III (Rear quarter view). Kuruma&FBICar-GTA3-comparison.jpg|Various versions of the Kuruma/FBI Car. From left to right: A normal Kuruma, a barricade FBI Car and a standard FBI Kuruma. FBICar-GTAA.png|GTA Advance. FBICar-GTASA-Beta.png|GTA San Andreas beta. Police-GTASA-LVPD-front.jpg|Final Version in San Andreas, turned into an LVPD variant of the Police car. FBICar-GTASA-modrestored.PNG|A mod restored version of the FBI Car in GTA San Andreas. Performance In GTA III, the FBI Car is considerably faster than the standard Kuruma but has inferior handling due to a slightly higher ground clearance which, far from an improvement, only serves to make the vehicle less stable. This raised ground clearance makes the FBI car more prone to rollovers, but makes the vehicle more suitable of off-road driving. Compared to the LCPD Police car, the FBI car is faster but has less stability and durability. The car's performance in GTA Advance is superior to the Police Car, possessing a slightly higher top speed second only to the F-1. The car's scrap value at the crusher, however, is lower, at $530 each. Locations GTA III *Seen when the player has a 5 star wanted level. *Can be obtained after finishing the Export/Import law enforcement list at the Portland Docks, Portland Island. GTA Advance *At the LCPD Station, Shoreside Vale. *Seen when the player has a 5 star wanted level. Trivia * Unlike most other FBI cars that follow, the FBI Car is the only law enforcement vehicles in GTA III that can be resprayed. * The FBI Car in GTA III features a single blue dashboard light, but in GTA Advance it features two red dashboard lights, one in the front and one in the back. * Unlike other law enforcement vehicles, prostitutes will enter the vehicle when it's stopped. Street criminals may also attempt to car-jack it if you get too close to them. * The FBI Cars that are dispatched after the player are a darker shade of black than FBI Cars that have been resprayed or bought at the docks. * If you respray the FBI car, its color will be exactly the same color as the barricade version. * The FBI Car has a unique siren which is louder and higher pitched, the horn also will sound when the secondary siren sound is actvated. Videos See also *Kuruma, a civilian equivalent. *Special Agent Car, GTA 2 equivalent. *FBI Washington, GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories equivalent. *FBI Cruiser, GTA Liberty City Stories equivalent. *FIB Buffalo, GTA IV and GTA V equivalent. Navigation }} es:FBI Car fr:FBI Car pl:Samochód FBI Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:FBI Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Emergency Vehicles